witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Takahashi
Sam Takahashi is a Macropolis police detective, appearing in Dark Minds/Witchblade crossover. Biography Partnering with Akane Nakiko When a strange murder is committed in Macropolis, Sam was joined by Akane Nakiko, a cyborg detective to help him. After reading Josh Corolla's mind, As Akane leaves the murder scene, her partner Sam Takahashi expresses his displeasure towards her cybernetic origins. This angers Akane and she rides home alone. Later Takahashi then comes by Akane at Aurora Industries, telling her that there's been another murder in the Elysium Park. Doctor Kesato is not happy about Takahashi's behaviour towards Akane, but believes they eventually will find a common ground. When they reach the Elysium Park, a local cop greets them and makes a misogynistic comment aimed towards Akane. She quickly points this out, embarrassing the cop. Inside the slum, Akane connects to the murdered man, Chris Carlisle, worrying Takayashi. Later in the car, Akane tells Takahashi to look up information about Saint Albans. While at first thinking it to be person, Akane corrects him, revealing that its actually a place. Takahashi finds that its an orphanage. Akane then hears the mysterious woman's voice, calling her. As this happens, she nearly loses control over the car. Moments before hitting a truck, Takahashi takes the wheel and stops the car. Akane then tells Takahashi to drive. Killers Connection to The Witchblade They return to Aurora Industries to check on Akane's health. After the medical exams, Takayashi reveals, that they have a meeting with lieutenant Seldin in the conference room as they have a theory as to what is happening to her. Takayashi then tells, her that Saint Albans was local halfway house for drug-addicted runaways. Both victims were students there when a scandal broke out revolving around one father Brady Miller who molested three kids. Takayashi comes to the conclusion, that the killer will target the Miller next. The two then meet lieutenant Seldin in the conference room. Seldin reveals, that Aurora Industries sought an outside contractor called Cyberdata to develop weaponry for the cyborgs they were developing. In response to Aurora's search, Cyberdata came here with a weapon they were experimenting, the Witchblade. Seldin explains, that the Witchblade chooses only notable wielders, that are female. If male tries to use the artefact, he will either lose his hand or die. In order to use the artefact, Cyberdata spent years trying to find the right fit. Some women were even fitted with cybernetic implants in a failed attempt to make the Witchblade work properly. Seldin believes, that the killer responsible for the two murders is the new wielder of the Witchblade. Before detectives leave, Seldin warns them, that the Witchblade is extremely difficult to defeat by force. The wielder must be convinced to give it up. The Third Victim Later at SIU headquarters, Takahashi reads information about Brady Miller to Akane. For molesting three children, Miller was sentenced to a twenty four years in prison. The sentence was reduced to six years for good behaviour. After leaving the prison, Miller started another halfway house in Macropolis, under a different name. Anakine then questions if one of the victims could be the killer, but Takayashi tells her, that they all live elsewhere and have alibis that checked out. He then calls Miller, warning him that he's in danger. Miller reveals his whereabouts to Takayashi. When they go to Miller's house, they find him already murdered. Takayashi ponders, that the killer somehow monitored them. Akane doesn't anything, although she blames herself for Miller's death. As Takayashi goes to question the kids, Akane connects to the now dead Miller. Detectives then go to a local arcade, which used to be Saint Albans orphanage, where Debbie Santalesa, the suspected killer should be. Takayashi tells Akane, that when Debbie was molested by Miller, nobody believed her. When Akane searches the arcade, she finds Debbie sitting in the corner. Other detectives finally notice Debbie and open fire on her. This makes her go into rage and she kills the cop that shoots her. She then nearly kills Takayashi, but is stopped by Akane. Although Takayashi is knocked out, he survives the attack. Personality Sam is a rough and narrow minded individual. He disliked the thought, that technicians made a detective in a lab, instead of it earning its place in the force. Sam seems to be insecure about this, thinking that Akane's artificial superiority, might someday put him out of work. Although by the end of the crossover, Sam begins to warm up to Akane and view her as an equal partner. Gallery Darkminds16.jpg|Takayashi evading a truck. Darkminds32.jpg|Takayashi strangled by Debbie. Darkminds33.jpg|Akane saving Debbie. Category:Comics Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Comic Males